Blue Moon
by AntiSociety
Summary: Half-breeds are a man made species originally developed to further human evolution through tampering with DNA. They were originally used to create super soldiers for battle but after being used as security for country leaders and later celebrities, half-breeds over time have been reduced to common slaves/pets. [I don't want to give away too much, non the less I hope you enjoy]


I'm just winging it with this story, I'm kind of treating it as a break from using fanfics' as practice for my writing and I'm letting myself just have fun with it. I'm also allowing myself to do third person [which is easier compared to first person for me] and I don't have a complete storyline in mind nor an ending like I do with my other fanfics. So hopefully you like it either way.

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

There were girls 'oohing' and 'ahhing' about something in the background. Even though he wasn't really listening he still knew they were there. He could never fully block out the people around him, yet he didn't go back into the solitude of his home either. So as much as everyone seemed to be trying to piss him off he still came out in search for company.

The waitress came by, said something and placed down his coffee. He grunted in response not really bothering with words. He went from one café to another picking one random one out and going there every day after work until he either snapped and broke something or someone figured out who he was. This was the first time Grimmjow ever came to this shop and he doubted anyone from this town would know who he was; he doubted they'd care unless they planned on robbing him that is.

He looked down, there was cream and sugar on the table but he didn't want it. He liked it black and bitter. If the coffee was strong enough some essence of sweetness would peek through and he liked it like that because it was natural… nothing added. He liked his food that way too, he liked to let the raw flavors do their own thing but it was rare he would get that pleasantry. As rich as he was he didn't want to pay for a cook to make it his way, he had done that before but it only reminded him how lonely he was. The last cook acted like a servant and was strictly business just like the others he had tried with. To have someone in your house and so close but not having companion made him feel like shit. As for cooking it himself? He was often too tired to bother in the morning or at night after work. Hence is why he forced himself to eat take out most of the time.

One of the girls was more obnoxious than the rest and it was testing his nerves. Bringing the coffee to his mouth he tried to concentrate on that and only that. The smooth texture of the cup, the way the steam made his nose feel wet, and the unsatisfying taste after gulping down half of it… 'The damned coffee wasn't strong enough'. He set the cup down, frowning at it but still glad for the distraction.

"Shouldn't it be on a leash?" one disgusted girl broke through his barrier again, he sucks his teeth annoyed at himself more than her. He blamed his subconscious for making him hear others conversations. 'I'm that fucking lonely.' He snorted at his own comment feeling pity for himself. The waitress whom had been serving him scurried over to the girls on the other side of the café.

"It's on a shock collar don't worry." The waitress reassured. 'Poor fucking dog.' Grimmjow thought to himself . He didn't much like dogs but he didn't feel like they should be treated so harshly either. No animal deserved it unless the damned thing bit you and not a play bite either. A hard solid bite from any animal meant a good kick back to show who's boss but even after that he couldn't see himself putting a shock collar on it. He knew damned well that an electric shock was more torture than any bruise.

Instinctively his hand went up to his neck, he didn't let himself touch it, instead he readjusted his tie. He had a horrid habit of rubbing his neck when he thought of his past. For a moment he thought of his brother and made a mental note to call him up later.

"Oh what's a shock collar going to do? The best you've got is that it gets punished after murdering me!" Curious he turned his head to what he assumed to be a dog, to see if he should intervene or not. Though what he saw wasn't a poorly treated pet it was something worse, it was a half breed like his brother. His face twisted into a scowl and his grip on his cup of coffee became dangerously close to breaking it.

Then he stopped himself, taking a few deep breathes to calm down before approaching the situation. If he was going to do what he planned on he didn't want to scare the half breed in the process. The chair made a purposefully loud screech as he pressed down and pushed back to get their attention as he stood. "Where's your manager?" he said addressing the waitress and the waitress only.

She looked at the girls sending them an apologetic look as she pulled the half breed a little distance between him and their table before looking back at Grimmjow and nodding as she left to find the manager.

As he walked towards them he didn't look at the girls, they weren't worth his time, but he did get a good look of the poor guy they were being rude to. He wore a white handkerchief to cover what he assumed to be horns and not ears. The way he stood seemed to be straight and up right but he still looked hunched over, either it was a back problem or he had wings, Grimmjow guessed that wings would be more probable.

"What's your name?" he said as he walked closer to the half breed. The man's eyes were intense almost, if not more intense than his own stern stare. He was average height but short in comparison to Grimmjow. His body was lean but Grimmjow could tell he was more muscular than he let on… 'Probably was a guard dog'

The man took another moment to look Grimmjow over as if trying to figure him out. "Ulquiorra" he said in a deep monotone voice. 'Charming' he thought to himself. He was partially being sarcastic and partially being honest, he was already beginning to like this guy. He had a stern straight forward approach to him and instead of shivering with fear of humans he just kept his guard up and smartly did what he was told, at least that was the impression Grimmjow got of him.

The manager approached and before he could utter the usual 'How can I help you' Grimmjow cut the bullshit and got to the point, "I'll buy him off you. " The words put a sour taste in his mouth.

The manager seemed shocked and whomever else in the restaurant that wasn't paying attention to them before defiantly was now. The managers grubby face turned from surprise to greed quick though, "Well I don't know it cost me a pretty penny to buy it with it being so self-sufficient and all. Besides it works here, I'd need money to compensate losing an employee."

Grimmjow tried to refrain from scrunching his face up in anger, "Cut the shit and tell me how much you want." As he waited for the greedy bastard to come up with a reply he wiped out his check book and started filling out the blanks.

"How do I know that check won't bounce?" the manager eyed the booklet suspiciously as if he were expecting the man to have big wads of cash in his pocket instead. Grimmjow looked at the sign on the door that said cash only to double check if he was mistaken before rolling his eyes at the manager's incompetence.

"I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. If you don't know who I am then you should know my hotel and casino company Panthera." He said this while pointing to a building in the distance outside of the little café. "I'll give you two hundred cash and ten thousand on check. Take it or leave it."

The manager looked from the giant building in the distance to the check and wad of cash in the man's hand as if he really had to think about it. "Oh yy-yes sir! " he said as he took the money and shook Grimmjow's hand. The man's change of character would have been amusing if he had not seen it a dozen times before. "You! Go get your shit and get out! You heard the man!"

Ulquiorra walked off without giving Grimmjow a second glance, "Shit you can buy me for that kind of money."

He turned to look at the girl sitting with the rest of the loud mouths. "People's lives shouldn't be for sale." He looked her in the eye wondering why in the world she would objectify herself like that… did she have no self-respect? His eyes went to their table and he could now tell what they were oohhhing and ahhhing over. They had their magazines open on the table and they were apparently looking up 'pets' like Ulquiorra. "Disgusting" he muttered under his breath before turning back around from them to see Ulquiorra on his way.

"Excuse me! How dare you call us disgusting. I mean you're the hypocrite buying that thing." He was on edge but tried to keep his composure in front of Ulquiorra.

"It's the Jag three blocks down." He tilted his head in the direction of the door. Ulquiorra took the hint and started making his way to the door. Grimmjow stood there for a moment wondering if he should waste his time on these little girls. Sighing he turns towards the door determined to not even look at them. One of them stood and slammed her hand on the table but didn't say anything. Ulquiorra stops at the door to look at her and it is only because he stops that Grimmjow turns around to address her temper tantrum. He spoke in a low venomous tone he was beyond angry but he didn't want Ulquiorra to hear him screaming either. "I did what I did because it's the only legal way I can get him away from people like you."

He turned around quickly not wanting to give the red faced girl the opportunity to retort. He headed out after Ulquiorra with the door chime signaling their exit. They walked in silence, neither saying anything until they got to the car. "Here let me get that for you." He gestures towards the bag as he pops open the trunk of the car, Ulquiorra only stares unsure of how to take the odd display of kindness. Sighing he takes the bag from his hands being careful not to seem as though he were snatching it away and being rude. Just before closing it he looks over to Ulqiourra again, "Is all your paper work in the bag here?" He nods in response and goes to retrieve them knowing what was coming next. "Good give me the one with the address of the shop you came from in the car, I want to get this over with now before they close."

After they both were in the car Grimmjow quickly skimmed over the paper before running a hand through his hair. It wasn't far but he was worried it was already closed. "Put on your seat belt and try not to freak out, I'm going to drive fast." Ulquiorra nodded and gripped the handle above the window to brace himself, his gut told him that this man wasn't kidding.

They peeled across the streets, drifting turns and even going over and onto the sidewalk a few times to curve around people driving too slow. Grimmjow was able to turn a twenty minute drive into an eight minute one. For the first time after getting in the car he looked at Ulquiorra. He was afraid that if he had done so before he would have lost his nerve mid drift, but surprisingly enough Ulquiorra seemed perfectly fine as if it were a normal everyday thing. His nonchalant behavior tickled his playful side, he was tempted to sit here and find the right button to push or even find a way to make this man laugh and live a little. He smirked slightly at the challenge but stopped himself, this wasn't the right time nor was he comfortable irritating a complete stranger. Shaking his head he hurried to get out the car and Ulquiorra followed. Inside there was a ginger beauty that welcomed them both with a smile. "Oh hello Ulquiorra!" she came from behind the counter just to give him a hug to which he had a slow reaction of responding to. She held him for a long time, so long that Grimmjow started to feel he was looking at something private and not meant for his eyes. "I'll give you two a moment, I have to make a call anyway."

When he walks outside Ulquiorra did his best to pay attention to Orihime and listen to his new keeper's conversation. He wanted to know what type of man he was dealing with, he wanted to know how bad the next few years of his life might be. Orihime started to cry against him, "You worry too much." He wanted to say she cared too much but that was one of the few things both him and the others from her shop appreciated and admired, it's what kept them from committing suicide like many did these days. She nodded against his chest and stopped crying but still held him tight. So as far as he could tell Grimmjow hadn't gotten in contact with whom he wanted and was now shuffling through his phone.

'Where is her number?' he thought to himself until he finally found it under bunny. She must've changed it when they last met, it was cute but it also just made for unwanted hassle. As the phone rang he turned to see Ulquiorra and the girl stand apart from each other and talking. Rukia didn't pick up the phone but he figured as much, it was late and she did have to get up early. "Hey Bunny" he said sarcastically. "Call me tomorrow I haven't talked to you guys in a while and I wanted to make sure everything was alright." He pulled the phone from his ear he wanted to add that he wanted to know if his brother had another episode but he decided against it and ended the voice mail message.

By the time he was back in the store Ulquiorra was gone, "Where did he run off to?"

"Don't worry, just the standard sterilizing procedure. Most shops don't bother so I understand your surprise. Here, I have all the paper work ready for you to sign." She then pointed to the few sheets of paper on the counter. "The first two are just legal claim papers to prove your ownership and the last is the agreement to the standards of living he is required to have." Her eyes watered a little bit, no one really paid much mind to the last document, never read it and when they violated it they hardly ever get in trouble for it. Abused dogs are taken care of better than the half breeds she cares for. She looked up at Grimmjow with glassy eyes. "Please take the last one seriously. He's been through so much."

She was acting very unprofessional at the moment and she knew it, but she grew up with Ulquiorra and after the last time he came to the shop barely alive she couldn't handle it. Tears were starting to come down, she tried to gather up the words to make an excuse but found it hard to think of one. "You said he. You call Ulquiorra a 'he' not an 'it'. Thank you." He hugged her, he was never really the sentimental type but he couldn't stand people crying and something about her glassy eyes reminded him of his brother. Besides her use of words and care for Ulquiorra meant she was one of the few that had some humanity left. He was so used to hearing, 'it' or 'thing' that it was refreshing every single time someone other than him addressed half breeds as people.

When Ulquiorra walked out to see his new keeper holding a crying Orihime he wasn't sure what to make of it. He knew better than to trust the man after being deceived by 'kindness' before but deep down he had a gut feeling that this man was genuine. He walked over to them, "You really do care about him, about these people." She quickly wiped away her tears and gave Grimmjow one of her famous smiles before turning to Ulquiorra. Her whole face was glowing, she was so happy that he would finally be okay. "I trust him." She whispered to Ulquiorra before hugging him, "I don't think you will ever have to come back here." She started to cry again, "But please feel free to visit" she giggles and pulls back again to wipe her tears.

Grimmjow looks into Ulquiorra's eyes while Orihime practically skips back to her place behind the counter. His eyes were alluring and he didn't want to get used to them, he hated heart breaking goodbyes. Moving his gaze down a bit he catches sight of his collar, "Give me a spare key to his collar." He says turning to Orihime, she simply nods and starts rummaging through the filing cabinet near her. Leaning over the counter a little Grimmjow quickly and gracefully signs each paper, it reminded him of work, something he defiantly wasn't looking forward to in the morning. Maybe he wouldn't come in and he would spend the day making accommodations for Ulquiorra? That was a good idea, he was sure the guy needed some clothes and whatever else to be comfortable while living with him temporarily.

By the time he was done day dreaming she was handing him the key. "Thanks" he said absent mindedly as he went through his mental schedule for tomorrow. After an extended farewell from Orihime they were finally able to make the drive home.

Grimmjow could tell that Ulquiorra was either very uncomfortable or very confused about his living arrangements. Even though it wouldn't be the first time he had a brow raise for living in an apartment building it still didn't make him feel better when it came to wanting to give this guy a warm welcome.

"This is obviously the living room, that's the kitchen, beyond that is the bathroom and my room on the left and then your room is straight across here." He pointed to every location before walking across the apartment to show him his new room. His apartment was double the size of most that lived in the building but it had a nice open floor plan so that most of the rooms and doors were easy to see when you first walked in.

"Sit" he said as he fished out the key Orihime gave him. Placing his hand over Ulquiorra's shoulder to usher him to lean down so he could get the collar off. His fingers brush against his feather like hair as he twists the key in and unclamps the collar. He lets his one of his hands linger on the back of his neck as he takes the collar away with the other. He runs his hand from his neck to his shoulder and pats it before pulling away as he realized that he was probably making Ulquiorra uncomfortable.

"You don't have to wear a collar here, you can unfurl your wings if you want just don't break anything, and you can show off your horns or whatever too. Just make yourself at home. I will explain more in the morning after we have both rested." Ulquiorra simply nodded to everything he said and Grimmjow had to refrain himself from rolling his eyes.

He lets out a small sigh before walking out the room. He was tired from his day at work and even more tired after this whole ordeal. He makes his way to the fridge unbuttoning his shirt as he did so. Ulquiorra watched him walk past as he made his way back to the TV in the living room after grabbing something to drink.

Ulquiorra sits there for a moment contemplating what he should do. Make himself at home? What he wanted to do and what he should do were to vastly different things. He wanted to close the door, and go to sleep but he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep. It would be just him and the door all night… just staring at it and waiting for something bad to happen and in his life something bad happened ninety nine percent of the time.

In his past when an owner was kind to him it was for only two reasons either they felt guilty about what they were putting him through and used 'kindness' to sooth their conscious or they were delusional and expected affection or wanted him to act like a lover rather than pet because they were kind. Despite his gut feeling telling him this man was different he didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to get his hopes up. He gets up and watches Grimmjow from the door way as he fights with himself on what he should do. He knew if he showed affection that there would be only a few outcomes and even the negative ones would still be better than the nightly visits he's used to experiencing. So he walks over slowly still watching him, only to stop as he sees Grimmjow tenderly drinking beer. He was just barely in Grimmjow's peripheral view, if he moved back now he would notice. So instead he adjusts his original plan of laying on his lap like most pets to instead curling himself against his side.

Grimmjow whom had been trying dearly to make this one beer last a long time with intentions of keeping his drinking problem controlled while he had guests in his home was taken aback when his new 'guest' walked in and curled himself under his arm and into his side. A small noise from the back of his throat lets out in his surprise much to his dismay but after looking to down at the raven-ette to see him seemingly fast asleep he relaxes a little. He puts down the bottle and relaxed even more as he gets used to experiencing contact again, something he wishes he was more accustomed to.

With each second he became more and more dazed and with each minute his eye lids got heavier. As he started to fall asleep he subconsciously started to play with Ulquiorra's soft locks of hair. AS he begins to nod off her takes his hand away, sliding it along Ulquiorra's shoulder in an attempt to lift it before letting it fall limp against his side.

Ulquiorra's body relaxed completely once he heard the other man's soft snores. He was good at playing dead and he was thankful for it, it saved him from many beatings and this time it ensured him a full night's rest. Although he was very uncomfortable with the fact that he was able to relax around this man multiple times throughout the day he still laid there just in case Grimmjow was to wake up in the middle of the night. As he grew tired his gut feeling and Orihime's words hit him over and over in a rhythmic pattern and he allowed himself to fall into a deep sleep. Something he hadn't been able to do in years.

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

This turned out to be incredibly longer than I expected. Please note that this is literally four times the usual chapter length of my fanifics and I cannot guarantee that every chapter will be this long. I hope you all enjoy regardless...


End file.
